New York or Bust
by shadowhunters.demigods
Summary: Jace is caught in the arms of someone else, not Clary. Alec is there to catch her, and Jonothan makes a supris e apperance to! How crazy can our favorite heroine's life get? Read to find out. THIS IS A CLAREC FANFICTION! Please no hate, if you don't like clarec don't read. Rated: T. Minor language.
1. Chapter 1: Phoenix

New York Or Bust

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that Cassandra has written belongs to her.

* * *

My characters names' will be in bold. Please comment and review, favorite and follow! PM me if you have any questions. Thank you!

* * *

 **Jackson Ashdown (Meredith's Boyfriend)**

 **Meredith Calais (Jackson's Girlfriend & Clary's Parabatai)**

 **Jenna Avignon (Head of Phoenix Institute)**

 **Morgan Everston ( Jace's Wife/ Clary's Replacement)**

 **Carson Verano (Clary's Boyfriend in Chapter 1 & Jace's Parabatai)**

* * *

I was walking back from Taki's after seeing Simon(He is a shadowhunter). He and Izzy moved out to live in the Boston Institute and run it. Alec, Jace, Magnus, **Morgan** (a new shadowhunter), and Jace. We are all one big happy family. Jace and I have been dating for two years now and Magnus followed him to a jewelry store and he saw Jace looking at rings. I think that Jace will propose.

I walk into the Institute and to our room. I see Jace on top of **Morgan.** "I love you Morgan. I will break up with Clary to be with you. We will be the most powerful shadowhunters in the world. I love you." Jace mumbles. Morgan is moaning and nodding her head. I silently head out of the room to find Alec. **(In this version Alec and Jace aren't parabatai. Alec and Magnus are just** **friends)** Alec has become like a big brother to me. Ever since Izzy left, all his protection has fallen on me.

I find Alec and Magnus sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. I walk in and tears start to flow. Alec envelops me in a hug and I just start bawling. Jace and Morgan come in and ask what's wrong.

"Get the hell away from me! I hate you!"

The tears are streaming down my face.

"I never want to see you again. Just leave me alone, you dirty, rotten cheater."

Then Alec puts it all together. "How dare you cheat on Clary. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner because I could have prevented this. Jace you can have this Institute. I'm leaving. I never want to see you again. As soon as I'm done packing, I'll never see you again." Magnus realizes how much Alec cares for her.

"Alec, don't be hasty. You can kick Jace out. He can be banished from the Clave. I hope you rot in hell. You hurt Clary, a young woman, that I have watched grow up. So you take your slut and walk out of here before I report this to the Downworlder Council and the Clave. I don't think you would want to be stripped of your runes."

"You're right Magnus I don't. So how about you get your warlock ass out of the Institute and leave before I injure you and have to run away from the Clave. I think me and Morgan will be staying awhile, after all we need to plan our wedding. Us Herondales always have extravagant weddings." Jace says.

* * *

I walk off to my room to start to pack things up, so I can go to the Phoenix Institute. I have a really good friend there who can help me become the best shadowhunter of all time. Her name is **Meredith**. I think if we get close enough, I will ask her to be my parabatai.(They are 16) As I revel in what my new life will be, there is a rapping noise on my door.

"Who ever it is go away." I holler.

"Clarissa, you should be nicer to your brother."

I'm in shock, but my mind tells me to grab my seraph blade and wait for him to bust through the door. But he doesn't. I open the door to find a man with platinum blonde hair with emerald green eyes.

"Jonothan, it's you. I can't believe it. I thought you died when we severed the link between the demon realms and Alicante."

"I did, little sis. But Magnus's father put a protection spell on me that would put me in my former state. That meaning I would become the person I was supposed to be."

"That's wonderful."

"Why are you packing?"

"Jace cheated on me with the she.." "Don't cuss Clary. It doesn't suit you."

"Will you come with me to the training room, I need to burn off some steam."

"Won't everyone in the Institute freak out though?", I said. They all thought 'Sebastian' was dead and his corpse was in the demon realm.

"Nah. This institute has been through enough crazy shit, that this will be nothing."

"Okay. What do you want to whack?"

"One of the plastic dummies with a picture of Jace's face."

"Jace's?", Jonothan said. "I thought you two were going to get engaged?"

"He cheated on me with his slut, Morgan."

"Alright, but you should pack first. As I was walking towards you room I saw Alec packing in a hurry. I think he wants to go with you." "Well then, it seems like everyone has had enough of Jace Herondale."

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

Alec, Jonothan, Magnus and I all moved to the Phoenix Institute after we introduced Morgan and Jace to Jonothan. Jace got his cheating ass whooped when Jonothan saw him. I think it's safe to say Jon is one of the best shadowhunters in the world. When the Clave heard about how injured Jace was from being 'attacked', they came and talked to us and we innocently played it off as brother-sister love. Now the whole world knows about how Jace cheated on me, the Fairchild-Morgenstern daughter a.k.a. the best shadowhunter in the world.

I single handedly beat 10 Greater Demons with one Seraph Blade. Once we moved to the Phoenix Institute, my training was increased severely. Since my parents were the best shadowhunters of their time, I picked everything up pretty quickly. The extra angel blood helped though. I even met my parabatai here. Her name is Meredith. Her mom was a doctor in Seattle who met a Shadowhunter, got pregnant, and left her at her father's last known location.

I have also gone through many changes as well. My hair is less frizzy, I finally grew a couple more inches, and now I actually have curves. I have also become a player. Alec and Magnus don't like it though. They think I will get my heart broken again when I fall for someone who is just like Jace. I don't think I will ever be able to be completely over him. He was my first love after all.

Tomorrow we will be going to Idris because there is to be a ball and an assessment for the parabatai pairs. The winners get money and diamonds and bragging rights. After we win, **Jackson** is going to propose to **Meredith**. (Clary is 18, Alec is 21, Jonothan is 20, and Magnus is only 500(not), Meredith is almost 19 and Jackson is 20).

I'm excited for tonight because I will get to see **Carson**. He and I have been going steady for about 2 months now. He is the first guy I have dated since Jace who is blonde. Alec doesn't like him very much.

"Clary! Are you packed for Idris. Your dress is already there and so are most of your weapons, but do you have your training gear for the arena training? The ones with the Fairchild-Morgenstern crests on them?" yelled **Jenna**. (She's the head of the Institute. Jenna is training Alec and I to become the heads of the Institute.

"No, I only packed the Morgenstern ones. You-know-who will be there. I want him to think he and his parabatai will be sparring against Jon and Jackson.(Jackson's last name is Ashdown. Disclaimer to Cassandra Clare). They knew each other from the Mortal War. Jace does not know the last name of Meredith so he will think it's not me." I yelled back.

"Very diabolical Clary. Now get your but down here. Magnus has the portal ready and Meredith and Jackson have already gone through. I don't want to find them naked in the bathtub again. So let's go."

I grab my stele, seraph blade, lather jacket and but on the ring and necklace Alec gave me for my birthday. The ring says I will **_always_** be there for you and the necklace says I will always love you - Alec. When Magnus say it he squealed and almost fainted, but he wouldn't say why. When that happened, Alec turned scarlet. I always wear this along with the smaller necklace that has the loyal to rune from Mer. With that I am ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Now I'm Falling For You

New York or Bust

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. Except Jenna, Jackson, Carson, Meredith, and whoever else is bolded.

Disclaimer: Goes to whoever owns Grey's Anatomy for borrowing the plot.

* * *

Now I'm Falling for You

* * *

Alicante, Idris

Morgenstern Mansion

* * *

I portal to the grand hall in my home. About five seconds later Alec lands right on top of me. He gets up and helps me up and then Magnus comes barreling through the portal knocking us down again this time our faces are less than an inch apart and when Magnus pushes down on Laec to get up, they touch. For a moment I get lost in the kiss until Magnus clears his throat and says "I knew you guys had a thing but there's no need to start smooching when I'm around just to prove it to me". That ends the magical kiss.

Alec pulls away and leaves me wanting more. It's like when me and Jace first kissed all those years ago in the greenhouse. Meredith comes in and sees how akward the situation is and asks me to help her come pick out a dress for the cocktail party to introduce the Phoenix Institute to Idris. We have been the most successful Institute since we all left New York. Jace will be there tonight and I can't wait to show him what he's missing.

My hair has changed the most along with my attitude. Izzy would describe it as stone cold bitch face. She sent me a message yesterday telling me Jace was coming with his fiancee Morgan and that she may or may not be pregnant. Simon also called me and told me he saw a picture of me and Alec on the Shadowhunter web with the caption saying 'Little Morgenstern Getting Hitched to the Lightwood Inheritor?'. He sent me the link and it was the photo of me and Alec walking out of the church on the Herondale property with a ring on my left finger that Izzy said was a Lightwood family heirloom and was sometimes used as an engagement ring.

There was also a photo of him walking into the jewelry store with my brother and coming out with a velvet box similar to the one he gave me the ring in. The article was about how we had become friends and how Jace cheated on me and that even Jonothan approved of Alec more than the golden boy Herondale. There was a picture of me at the Shadowhunter's Gala celebrating me, Meredith, Jonothan and Alec and me in my dress and Alec's face when I stepped out of the limo. The picture was so perfectly timed that you could see my image in his eyes. It gave me butterflies to even think about it.

Meredith snaps me out of my daydream by telling me that I needed to get my hair done and re-dyed if I wanted to look completely different from what I looked like almost 3 years ago. The dress Mer picked out for me is pretty revealing,but I add a rune to it to add lace on the bodice so it's more appropriate. We are ready when Magnus knocks on the door to get us.

"Clary, you look stunning. Your father would be astounded by what you have become and so would your mother. (Jocelyn dies in the Dark War in the demon realm). I walk down the staircase to find Alec, Jackson, Jonothan, and Jenna all waiting for Mer and I. We are technically the guests of honor. Alec looks awestruck. My dress is his favorite color which is royal blue just like his eyes. My heels are sheer black ones and Meredith in is in a dark purple to compliment my dress. She also wears black heels. (Both are wearing their loyalty necklaces, and necklaces that are heirlooms from the Lightwoods and Ashdowns and both wear what are basically promise rings. the rings are worn on their left fingers because why not)

* * *

At The Hall

* * *

The doors we walk through open to a side room just for us. Soon enough we will enter the ballroom and be introduced, then Alec and I will have the first dance. Even though I am dating Carson, I will always save the first dance for Alec until I am married. Then he will get the second dance. Jace will have a fit because at the end of the assessment is when proposals happen and crowns will be given out this year for the highest scoring pair. Alec and I also have a rune that he and I share. It tells us if one of us is in danger and allows us to teleport to the other. We also could qualify as parabatai. The rune wwe share is a little bit more powerful than the parabatai rune because we can feel heartbreak so much we experience heartbreak as well. We also have been training together every day since we got to Phoenix. Two pairs can enter so me and Alec have entered to give Jace and his parabatai a run for their money. They will flip when we verse them in the final because we are on the opposite side of the bracket.( I will focus more on Alec and Clary cause we all know Mer and Clare will win.)

* * *

The Finale

* * *

"Introducing the most well known pair of young Shadowhunters Morgenstern and Lightwood."

 **Jace snorts,"Lightwood finally found himself a parabatai. This will be so easy."**

 _Carson says,"I agree I wonder if we'll see my girlfriend and your ex or the demon Morgenstern."_

 **"Most likely the demon Morgenstern. Clary doesn't have a parabatai. Does she know you're mine?"**

" _No. I purposely did this so either one would be affected. I play to win."_

 ** _"Me too."_**

 _"Let's go demolish these traitors."_


	3. Chapter 3:This is What I Want

New York Or Bust

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that Cassandra has written belongs to her.

* * *

My characters names' will be in bold. Please comment and review, favorite and follow! PM me if you have any questions. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Alec and I get ready to go into the arena. I hold his hands and he holds mine. We have developed a sort of meditation that helps us focus our energy on winning and competing well. "Well, Princess. You ready to go?" "I am always ready to go. I can't wait to see the look on Jace's face when we walk into that arena." "Alright, then. Let's do this." We walk out into the limelight. The whole crowd starts cheering and when Jace and his parabatai walk in the whole crowd starts to boo. I look away from Alec and see who Jace's parabatai is. I don a face of shock when I see that it is Carson. I look directly back at Alec, and he sends me a thought.(Will be in bold) **It's okay. I can whoop his ass and you can whoop Jace's.**

 **Thanks. I knew you would always be their for me.**

The the fight begins.

We draw our weapons and start dueling. Alec v Carson. Jave v Me

* * *

I'm going to skip the fight scene because I don't know what to write.

* * *

We won. Alec and I also won the overall high score. On the final night of the ceremonies was our crowning. We got all dressed up for it. I wore the blackest dress we could find with silver accents. I also found my mother's hair piece that has the Morgenstern crest. Alec went to his manor and found the Lightwood cuff links that had been left to him in his father's will. His father had accepted him in his will saying "I'm very proud of you my son. It seems that you have found true joy and happiness in the things you do in life. You have also found a way to channel your protection into the youngest Morgenstern. I accept that you have affiliations with her and hope you go fa places with each other. I know that I have been harsh on you but I hope you forgive me. Love, Dad"

Alec was deeply affected by it, but they found a velvet box that held the Lightwood family ring. He never takes it off.

* * *

The Crowing Ceremony

* * *

Alec and I are told to wait in a separate room. As we sit there he finally asks me, "Are you ok with CArson being Jace's parabatai?" "No. I am very upset that he never told me. He will no longer be my boyfriend." "Well he was bound to break your heart. He was just like Jace." "Why are you so against me dating anyone. It's not like you have feelings for me." Then I realized, he did have feelings for me. His face contorted in a mask of pain that I had seen him wear when Max and his father died. "Alec? Do you have feelings for me?" "Clary, I ha...". Then the doors opened. I was shocked by who walked through them.

It was Carson and Jace.

"Hello, Clary dear. How are you and Mr. Lightwood." said Jace. He found us in a compromising position that looked like I was about to kiss him. Jace holds his hands out and gestures for me to squeeze them. Carson is looking intently at Alec. Kinda like he's trying to find his parabatai rune. Jace looks intently at my ring and necklace almost like he's trying to figure out what it says on the back, and then I realize that it is flipped over to the side with the inscription. "I will always love you. This sounds like something that a special someone would give to their lover. But, parabatai can't harbor romantic feelings for their other. Well, well, I will have to report this to the Clave." Then thankfully Carson interrupts. "I always knew there was something up with you guys. You were always training close and were in sync during battles and when we go clubbing and everything. I always felt like Clary was cheating on me, and she was. I can't wait to rat you guys out to the Clave. They will have a ball with this and then we will be the best pair in the world." Finally Meredith comes and gets us. Jace stares at her and look at her neck and sees the loyal to rune and then looks at mine and sees that I have a matching one as well. "Cut it out Carson. Just get over the fact that she chose someone else over you. She does it every day. Isn't that right Meredith. YOu have always felt that. I can see it in your heart. You wish Clary would pay a little more attention to you instead of LAec. You've always seen their does eyes for each other. I saw it the day they left for the Phoenix Institute. Alec would follow this girl anywhere if it meant that he would have a chance at earning her love. And now he almost had it, but now I've destroyed it. Now stew on that Clarissa Morgenstern. Your father destroyed people and now you are following in his footsteps." Meredith opens her mouth, "I just came to get Clare and Alec for their crowning ceremony, but now Jace you have opened my eyes. Thank you. The Clave is also requesting you to be on the podium for the crowning. Please follow me." I can see the look on my best friend's face as she turns away. She is heartbroken. I can feel it deep in my heart but keep it together for Alec. I know he is so broken by the man he used to call his best friend, he needs me right now. I am starting to feel those butterflies again. As we walk out onto the podium, I see Izzy and Simon in the crowd. She is looking at me like something is about to happen. Then I look over and see Morgan, with a slightly bulging stomach with a ring on her finger and she's running towards Jace. I think **Crap, just when I thought things couldn't get worse they do.** The Consul calls us up the the stand and starts a boring speech about the tradition and Akec and I's success and blah, blah, blah. When he finally hands the crowns over he walks away. Alec looks ta me places the crown on my head and place his crown on his head. Then the unexpected happens, he draws me into our first kiss. My leg kicks and Izzy starts the cheering. After we stop I see Jace talking to the Consul and he looks at me and explains the situation to Jace.


	4. Author's Note

New York Or Bust

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that Cassandra has written belongs to her.

* * *

My characters names' will be in bold. Please comment and review, favorite and follow! PM me if you have any questions. Thank you!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

I am sorry for not updating. I went on break and could not connect to the internet and then when I got back I was slammed with school and extracirriculars. PLease don't unfollow and please no hate. If you would like to, please comment soms or directions you think this story should go. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4: The Lies We Tell

New York Or Bust

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything that Cassandra has written belongs to her.

* * *

My characters names' will be in bold. Please comment and review, favorite and follow! PM me if you have any questions. Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

I ran all over Idris looking for Meredith, until I climbed the steps up to church where our parabatai ceremony took place. She has a picture in her hand and it is a picture of us at our ceremony.

* * *

The day was amazing. We were gifted with new sets of war clothes, a new stele, and rings that gives a warning when we are in trouble. There was an amazing party where shadowhunters from every institute. We were the best shadowhunters of the century and now we were parabatai. I go over and sit next to her.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry. I haven't spent a lot of time with you lately. I know that I need to spend more time with you. My rune has been fading a little. I know I have been paying a lot more attention to Alec. I am not sure where we stand, but I know where we stand. You need to come before any guy. We made an oath to each other and I don't intend to break it."

"Don't worry. I support you and Alec. I wish Jackson would pay more attention to me." "He does pay attention to you Mer. How about we go to the party and meet up with my brother, Magnus, Alec, and Jackson? Then we can party away and celebrate beating Jace and Carson." "Alright. That sounds good."

* * *

At The Party

* * *

"Meredith! There you are! I have been looking all over for you." "Why?" "No reason. I just wanted to have a dance with you. I love you." "Thanks, Jackson. That means a lot, but why the sudden show of emotion?" "Well, I need to ask you something. Hey everyone! Can you please be quiet? Meredith, I have always liked you. Since we were kids I knew we were meant to be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Meredith, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Jackson. I don't know what to say!" "Say yes." "Alright. Yes!"

Jackson placed th rrign on her finger and Mer started to cry. I was so happy for her. I looked at my rune and it was as deep of black as it was the day we put the rune on our sleeves. The next dance was only them. He whirled her around the dance floor. It was a magical night.

Alec and I had our first dance as a couple. Meredith could tell how happy I was. We were both practically glowing. Both of our men were smiling and laughing. We even overheard them talking about creating a tumblr page for guys who girls are best friends. They were geeking out over the smallest things. We caught them talking about the fork style to have at their joint wedding. The night came to a close and Jace didn't do a single thing.

* * *

The Next Day: Council Meeting

* * *

Jia Penhallow called us to the Council Hall to talk to us. We all knew that this was about Jace assuming that we were parabatai and were romantically involved.

"So Jonathan Herondale believes that you are parabatai, even though Meredith Calais is your parabatai and Morgan Everston was invited to the ceremony. So my question to you is why would he think that Alec Lightwood and you, Ms. Morgenstern would be parabatai." "Well, we both have a similar rune on our left hand. It also somewhat looks like the parabatai rune." "Ms. Morgenstern! How about you slash that rune right now." "Well, here's the thing." Alec said. "If we slash the rune, then we are almost on the brink of death. I cut my hand where the rune is and nothing besides Clary using the magic filled stele from Magnus could redraw it. He said something about how some runes can only be applied by a special stele and by then both Clary and I had stopped listening." Then Jace walks in with the secretary trailing behind them trying to stop him. "Jia, Are you actually believing a single word they are saying! **(I'm going AU right now)** During the Mortal War, they slipped into the Portal just to go fight. They disobeyed orders and lied to the Council about why they went. That does not sound very trustworthy to me."

"Mr. Herondale. Your smooth words and looks do not charm me. I am not very pleased that you are trying to persuade me and trick me into forgetting that you also went through the Portal after Clary because you thought that she couldn't handle herself. You also wanted to..." By then, I had to stop her. "Jia, Jace is using and illegal rune. It is one of the runes I was playing around with and we discovered that it lets someone wave their hand in front of you and then you are convinced to listen to whatever they say. I thought I destroyed all copies, but Shifty over here must have taken one before I could hand it over to the Silent brothers. I am very sorry."

"It is fine Ms. Morgenstern. I will look into this." I scooch closer to Alec. "Will you slash the rune please? It is on the lower left calf. It will be funny to watch him try and figure out where the itch is coming from." "Alright. It will be funny to watch him scratch all over and embarrass himself in front of the Consul. That will ruin his chances of staying in charge of the New York Institute." "Thank you babe. You are such a good boyfriend. I lo ..." Then I was interrupted by Carson walking into the room.

"Well, Clarissa. I say you have me convinced. If I didn't know you, then I would certainly believe you. Your little story, that makes you seem so innocent and Jace seem like the bad guy." "He is the bad guy. He cheated on Clary and forced her out of her home, where she has lived for 18 years. And not to mention her mother is dead. Oops!" Said Alec. My entire world shattered right at that moment. I had thought my mom was fine and living happily in New York and working on her pieces for the gallery. All this time she has been dead and gone and Alec never told me about it. Then I wonder, how long has he known. The next thing I know is that I'm crumpling down to the floor and Meredith is running into the room, because the parabatai rune is pounding.

Alec POV  
I feel so bad. I never meant to tell Clary that her mother was dead. Luke and I decided to tell her that she died of natural causes when Clary decided to go back to New York. Magnus agreed to help us fake Jocelyn's death using magic. I know now that we need to tell her why her mom died. Valentine poisoned her when she was in his captivity. The potion was made, so that when Clary was at her happiest, her mother would die. She died when we moved to Phoenix. Clary had her brother back and Jace wasn't anywhere near her and she was on her way to becoming the best shadowhunter in the world. She surpassed Jace only in her second month of training. Jace is good, but he lacks the ability to have emotion. VAlentine taught him, "that to love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed". Clary learned that lesson and so did all of us when he cheated on her. Jace doesn'y handle emotions the way Claary does. Clary can balance making decisions by using her heart and her mind. Jace only uses tactical skills. That is part of the reason I love her. Oh my god. I love Clary. I don't know why I would ever do this to her.

Meredith lifted Clary off the floor and was yelling for Magnus. He and Jonothan come rushing in and help Meredith lift her onto the stretcher that Magnus conjured. Morgan walks in and runs over to Jace. I walk over to go talk to him.


	6. Chapter 5: I Really Love You

**New York or Bust**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I Really Love You**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything, except for my characters and the plot.**

* * *

 **Alec POV**

* * *

"You have some nerve bringing your pregnant wife back into Clary's life. You hurt her so badly, and that's not okay with me. In fact, it's not okay with me, Izzy, Jackson, and every other person at the Phoenix Institute. It's especially not okay with Magnus or Simon. They watched the person they watched grow up and the person that they both love dearly get torn down because of you. I actually thought that you had changed, that Clary had made you want to change. I thought that you loved her and that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. I feel so bad because I loved her since the day she talked back to and went to see Magnus. You wanted her to remain unaware of our world because then she needed you. Jace Wayland, the best shadowhunter of all time. Everyone's shining angel in the dark. I stepped back because I thought you would be better for her. I thought that you were serious with her. Even after what had happened with the Heavenly Fire and her losing her brother. You were so obsessed with getting back to Idris and telling your story that you didn't even realize that you never asked her if she was okay. Did you know, once the demon Inchon left her brother's body, she saw his green eyes. The eyes he was supposed to be born with. You were gala acting around like you were the damaged hero ho had lost everything. You lost everything when you cheated on Clary. She was nothing but kind and generous and loyal and faithful to you, while you went behind her back with some skank." Then I was interrupted by the amazing Jace Herondale. (Absolute complete sarcasm there inane you didn't catch it)

"Oh Alec. It actually sounds like you care for her. If I remember correctly, you shattered her heart when you told that I was gone. The true Jace would never return. You broke her heart when you told her to stay away from me and go back to her mundane life. You don't care about her."

"Don't you dare say I don't care about her. We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't always have to play hero. If you had just left well enough alone we wouldn't be here. I love Clary. I will love her till the day I die and if there's a life after that, I'll love her then."(you see what I did there. Credit to Cassandra Clare)

"You know I don't really believe you. For all I know, you are still parabatai. I hope Jia comes to her senses and realizes that you two need to be stripped of your uses and sent back to New York, so you can live your life as miserable mundane."

"Well, I think that you will be losing the New York Institute because you have an illegal rune on your leg." I dived at his leg grabbing my seraph dagger and slashed the rune. He screamed in pain. Magnus, Morgan, and Jonothan come running.

"Jacie, Jacie! What's wrong? What did you do to my fiancé? Oh, wake up. I need you to wake up. You need to be the father of our baby. They can't grow up without their father. I came to tell you that we are having twins. Maybe we will have 2 little boys or girls or maybe one of each. I just know that they need their father. They can't grow up without their father. We both know how much that hurts to not have a father growing up."

Then Clary bolts up and storms over to Morgan and I.

CLARY POV

"Growing up without a father! Jace know nothing about that he grew up with my father and then with Robert Lightwood and the rest of his family. What has he told you about his life. My brother Jon, grew up with demon ichor in his body. That hurts. Shadowhunter babes grow up without any parents all the time. Emma Cairstairs doesn't have anyone from her family. But she isn't shallow enough to get herself pregnant, just to create a family. I loved Jace, but I have to thank you. He would have broken my heart and I would have been broken.I was broken, but I had Alec. So thank you Morgan. But if I ever see you at the New York Institute again, I swear to God that I will kick you out and banish you from New York. That is Alec and I's home. Not your's. So I suggest you get out of there and if I find out that you have done anything to endanger the Acccords, you will be stripped of your runes faster than you can say Clarrissa Morgenstern. Now if you don't mind I would like to talk to Alec."

"Well, what about Jace? You can't just leave him there."

"He will be fine. All Alec did was slice a rune. He should wake up in a couple of hours."

Then I run over to Alec and give him a lip-crushing kiss. He pulls back, needling air. He just stands there shocked, like he was just slapped. I feel so bad, because he looks guilty for not telling me that my mother had died. I know he had the best intentions, he just wanted to keep me safe. But he did lie. I need a break from all of this.

I walk over to Magnus, who is talking to Jon about Downworld affairs. "Hey, Jon. I need to talk to Magnus. Can you go distract Alec, so he doesn't see me leave. Just tell him that I was going back to the Manor, so I could go back to New York and see Luke, Simon and Isabelle. If he asks why, just say that I need to see Luke and Simon has questions about the institute and I need to have some girl talk with Izzy. Thank you so much Jon." "Your welcome, Clare. You really care for him don't you?" "Yes, I do. I'm just upset with the fact that he lied about our mom. Did you know ?" "I had a feeling. When we left New York, she was talking about her dying and what she would like me to do if that happened. I think that she knew that the end was near."

"That's why I need to go with Magnus. He can help me figure out how my mom died. I don't thinks she would have just let go, in a demon attack. I think something was up. Please keep Alec from going back to New York. I love you, Jon. Thank you. Come on Magnus. I need to go grab my bag and then e can portal to New York. Or I can start the portal." "No, Biscuit. I'll do it. You need to have plenty of energy for the day." "Thank you, Magnus. I know you will always be there for me. Even if you are older than 200." "Me, older than 200? How old do you think I am? Don't answer that. Let's go. Jon can only distract Alec for so long."


	7. Chapter 6:Enduring My Agony

**New York or Bust**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Enduring My Agony**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my plot and the made-up characters.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry that it's taken so long. If you look at my profile,you will see that I have many stories running. My summer break is ending soon, so updates should be at the end of each month. For now, I will update 2 stories a week. I am currently looking for a beta reader. Thanks!**

* * *

Magnus portals us to the Manor, so we can grab our stuff. I had a bag packed in case I needed to leave quickly. I didn't want to spend hours getting out of a place because I wasn't prepared. Magnus can just use magic. As soon as I grab my bow and dagger, I walk down to the main hall in the manor. The portal resides there. The Clave decided to give me and Jon a portal because of our contributions to both wars.

I have already fire messaged Izzy and Simon that I will be visiting the New York Institute and that we should get together. I am sure that Izzy will want to give me a makeover. She hasn't heard that Ale and I are officially together yet. Thinking of Izzy brings back memories of Pandemonium and the greenhouse. Thinking if Jace makes me tear up. I still have the witch light that he gave me for my 16th birthday. I wish that I wasn't running from another place that I called my home. I will have to move back to New York, after the threat that I gave Morgan. Jenna was training Alec and I to run the institute in Phoenix. I feel so bad, because Meredith an JAckson will come to New York with us.

"Biscuit! Your boyfriend is at the door. If you want to leave without seeing him, we need to go. The portal is just about open."

Then Alec busts through the door, right as Magnus gets the portal open. I know to think of Magnus's apartment.

"Clary! Don't leave! You can't leave" he whispers. "I know that you are angry at me for not telling you about your mom, but I know how it feels to lose a parent. I can help you through this."

"Alec." I look up at his sapphire blue eyes. The pierce my should like my seraph blade pierced my father by the lake. I can't look directly at him. It hurts too much. I know that I won't see him again for a while and he thinks that I am leaving him forever. I run to him and give him the most passionate kiss I have never given anyone. He gets lost for a minute and so do I.

I know I have to pull away. The second I do, he looks me dead in the eye. I can see the tears forming, but I know that they won't fall until I am gone. Alec has never cried in front of anyone.

I am about to step through the portal and I look back, and he is gone. I step through the portal and feel my heart break. When I land on the floor of Magnus's apartment I start to cry and bawl like I did when I was a 5 year old again. Magnus hears me and instantly runs over to me and crushes me with a hug.

As I walked through the portal, I knew I deserved to go back to hell. I had fixed the gaping whole in my heart and then I broke it all by myself and I knew that I would never be able to fix it unless I could get back to Alec. Soon I can't cry anymore. Magnus picks me up and lays me in his bed, so that I can sleep.

As I fall deeper and deeper into sleep, my dreams begin to look like hell.

* * *

I see Alec and I laughing and stealing kisses in Phoenix. I see the day he gave my the necklace and ring that I never take off. All the memories of us go up in flames and Lucifer plagues my dreams, by showing me images of Jace and Morgan, Carson and some girl, and worst of all, I see Alec with Lydia Branwell. His father had a marriage contract set up, but was never able to sign it because he died. I know that there has always been some sort of attraction, like there will be to Simon. When I was 13, he was my first crush. We had 3 years of almost dating and then I met Jace. We love each other, but we are better as friends than as lovers.

I am pretty sure that Simon is going to ask Izzy to marry him very soon. He texted me and asked me what size Izzy's ring finger is and sent me pictures of rings and asked me which did I think that Izzy would prefer. He is a very traditional guy. I overheard him talking to Alec on the phone asking for Izzy's hand. It made me tear up, thinking that my oldest friend, my surrogate brother, would be getting married to the love of his life.

* * *

Magnus brings me back from the depths of my hell. As I wake-up I find that I am shaking and having cold sweats due to my dream. I feel so guilty about leaving him, that I was causing myself to be sick over it. I knew that I would have to put all this behind, if I wanted to find out what happened to my mother.

Magnus is using a sensor, similar to Izzy's, that can track demon activity over a year ago. We are looking for a great shift in demonic energy, because Alec said that she was attacked by a large group of demons. It could also be a greater demon. I sigh knowing that Meredith is probably cursing at me in Idris for screwing up the best thing in my life.

I can feel the parabatai rune throbbing, like it always does when she is disappointed in me. I have had that feeling quite often lately. I hope that she doesn't try to track me, because she will want to help, and I don't need her getting hurt. Then, I hear the sensor go off, blaring and making noise to alert us of a large demonic disturbance.


	8. Chapter 7: The Bells Are Ringing

**New York or Bust**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Bells Are Ringing**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my plot and the made-up characters.**

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry that it's taken so long. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Alec POV**

* * *

 **Phoenix- Meredith and Jackson's Engagement Party**

* * *

 **UNBETAED!**

* * *

"We want to thank everyone who is here today, even those who weren't able to make it. We know that they are with us in spirit." said Meredith.

She is surprisingly happy even though Clary is missing. I wonder if she even knows that Clary is gone.

"Meredith! Can I talk to you for a second? It's about Clary."

"Of course! Excuse me!"

"So, I was wondering if you would let me use your parabatai rune to track Clary. I found one of her steles and will use that to break the spell Magnus put on her. Using your rune is the only way to do that. The only problem is that it will take a lot out of you and you will be bedridden for a couple of days."

"Alec! You shouldn't feel bad asking that at all. I am really worried about Clary too! The only time that she has done this before was when she left New..."

She trailed off when she realized where she was going with this story.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to bring a hard topic up for you."

"It is okay. She left because she needed the space from all the problems she had in New York. She suffers from PTSD from killing Valentine. One night, back in New York, I was walking to my room when I heard her talking about it to Jonathan. I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I thought it was serious if she was talking to Jon. She told him that Valentine was haunting her dreams. She said that it feels like he is trying to warn her about. I don't know where her and Magnus went, but I am sure it has something to do with her family."

"Alright. Let's do that rune thing you were talking about. I think we need to find her and soon."

Then she fell over gasping holding her side where the parabatai rune was.

* * *

 **New York, Horde of Demons**

* * *

"Magnus! Portal us to Wall Street and Broadway. There is a huge horde of demons. A picture popped up and there was a human with the,. I don't know if they are a mundane, shadowhunter, or downworlder but they definitely have a human shape."

"Okay! One moment! I have to concentrate to open a portal and I cannot do that with you yelling at me."

I was really stunned with Magnus. He has never yelled at me this way, even when he found me and Jace in a closet, kissing. My mom had asked him to supervise us for the weekend and we had snuck of to the other end of the Institute. Soon enough he came barreling down the hallway and magically flung open the closet and went on for hours about how we shouldn't sneak off and that we could have been kidnapped and pretty much flew off the handle. He never told my mom because he was so afraid of what she would do if she ever found out about him not supervising me and Jace.

The Portal dropped us a block away from the scence. My sensor was going crazy. It was like there was a couple Greater Demons or a couple thousand small demons. When Magnus and I turned the corner, the demons swarmed. I shlashed and dived while Magnus did his magic. I had to be careful that i wasn't in the way of Magnus's blue magic or I would have been blasted to another dimension and i don't want to go through that again. I killed about 4 of the demons and Magnus got 5. I was looking for the last demon, and as I turned around..."

"Clary! Move! The last demon is right behind you!" Magnus yells at me.

I turn and run into the demon's stinger. It pierces my abdomen and everything blacks out.

* * *

 **New York Institute: The Greenhouse**

* * *

When I wake up, I see Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Izzy hovering over my bed. This feels strangely familiar. I think back to the first time i was ever at the institute and i have a rune right where it was the first time. I laugh and everyone in the room looks at me like I'm crazy.

Meredith runs over and hugs me and I wince. I pull down my shirt and there is a slash very close to my parabatai rune. Then Simon walks in.

"Why does this look familiar? Oh yeah. We were all here exactly 2 years ago." he says. Simon walks over to give me a hug and then punches Jace in the face.

"That's for hurting Clary! And that's for getting married and flaunting your wife around Idris when you know Clary is there."

I have never been so touched. I knew that Simon would alwats defend me. I have never seen him so upset. Soon he's beating Jace to a pulp and I have to stop him.

"Si! Si! Stop! He's learned his lesson. If it hadn't been from him, then i wouldn't be with Alec. I needed to leave New York. I would not have met Meredith and I wouldn't have become such badass shadowhunter. It's okay," I say.

"Alright. But if he tries to hurt you again, then he's going to be a pile of ashes in the Silent City."

"Okay, Simon, Okay."

"Clary? Can I talk to you?" Alec asks.

"Sure! What's up?"

"Well today is your birthday and i was wondering if you would like to go up to the greenhouse and celebrate with everyone?"

"Of course. Who is going to be there?"

"Me, Magnus, Jon, Izzy, Simon, Meredith, Jackson"

"That sounds good. I think Simon is going to propose to Izzy. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I gave him permission a long time ago. I am going to go up to the greenhouse and set up. Do you want to watch me set up?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise. Izzy wants me to come down to her room anyway. I think she said something about shopping. I don't love shopping, but I haven't seen her in a while, so I will endulge her. I'll get her to buy something nice for tonight. Maybe I will even get a new dress."

"Alrighty. I will see you later then."

* * *

 **Soho Mall**

* * *

"Clary! Thank you so much for going shopping with me. I know it's not your favorite thing to do, but I haven't seen you in so long. Are you going to get anything? she asks.

"I don't know. I'll go look around."

As I am looking, I spot a dark green dress. It falls a little about my knees, with a somewhat plunging V- Neck.( Look Up Saorise Ronan, Oscars 2016, but shorter)

"Clary! that is so pretty. Alec is going to faint when he sees you in that." Izzy says.

"You think?"

"I know. I can't wait to do your makeup for your birthday."

"Let's pay and get ready for the party."

* * *

 **New York Institute: The Greenhouse**

* * *

When we got back, izzy took hours to get us ready. By the time we were done, we were an hour late to a party in the same house. After hiking up to the Greenhouse, I was blindfolded, so I could be surprised by the outcome. When the cover is taken off, i almost cry. Alec is wearing a collared shirt and the tie i got him for Christmas. Simon is dressed pretty similar to him and I begin to laugh. But then Simon gets down on one knee and begins to speak.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. I have never met a woman as stunning as you. Even when I lost my memories, I still remembered you. I took two years, but I became a shadowhunter. Your mother doesn't have to worry about the Lightwood line ending because Alec has Clary now. So, Izzy will you do me the honor of becoming Isabelle Sophia Lovelace?"

Izzy was trying not to cry, but the tears started to fall.

"I don't know what to say."

"Yes?" Simon asks.

"Well duh. I will marry you Simon"

They kiss and Simon slips the ring onto her finger. I start to cry because it was such a sweet proposal. Simon is grown up. I am glad that he lives in Boston. It will be great to see the little kids that will be my nieces and nephews. And then I realized that I love Alec.

"ALEC! ALEC! Where are you? I need to tell you something!"

"What's wrong Clary?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you yelling like all hell broke loose?"

"I love you. I just realized it when Simon proposed to Izzy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Let's get married. The mundane way. My friend can go get us a marriage license and I will go buy a dress and you can go get a suit jacket and some nicer pants. I'll go get rings" Then Alec pauses me.

"Calm down Clary. Um, you don't need to worry about the rings because I already have them. I was just waiting for the right time."

"Oh. Here I thought I was proposing to you, but you were already planning on it."

"We can still get married though right?"

"Of course. We should also get married in the typical way too. Once we get a date set, we can plan our wedding. I'm sure Izzy will be estcatic. What timeis it?"

"10:30. Why?"

"i don't want to upstage izzy's engagement, so we should get married at midnight."

"Yeah, she would never forgive us for that."

"Okay then. I will call my friend at the courthouse to get us married!"

"We are getting married!" Alec says.

"i am going to go back to my mom's apartment. She still has her wedding dress from when she married Luke on the farm. might wear my mother's shadowhunter dress for our actual wedding though. I still want a part of my mom and dad there."

"I understand. You go get the dress and I will go get my clothes. At least you do not have to worry about hair and makeup because Izzy already did it."

"Grab the rings as well." I say.

"Will do. See you at the courthouse in and hour?"


	9. Chapter 8: A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**New York or Bust**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Kiss To Build A Dream ON**

 **(I FOUND THIS QUOTE ON A WEBSITE, CREDIT TO WHO CAME UP WITH IT)**

* * *

 **All belongs to Ms. Clare**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

* * *

I look at my watch. It's already 10:50. I go up to Izzy's closet. I've finally convinced her to put her clothes in a more organized fashion. She put her more formal clothes to the front, so there's a beautiful formal white gown that has beading around it. (Like Kate Moss's wedding dress, but with a high-low skirt) By the time I change it's 11:10. I walk to the mirror and check my hair and makeup. I walk down to the front of the Institute with a long coat so Alec can't see my dress. I wait for about 5 minutes before he shows up.

"Sorry, I'm late. As I was walking out, Church started meowing and my mom came out of her room and I had to hide because she acted like she was solving a mystery."

"It's okay. I had time to call my friend at City Hall. She got the license ready and I gave her your mundane information that's required."

"Mundane information? Like what?"

"Where you were born, what schools you went to. That kind of stuff."

"What did you tell them?"

"Your birthday: September 4, 1989, You went to Idris Academy for your entire pre-college education, and you went to NYU for college. I had Magnus fake these when we moved to Phoenix in case we ever needed them."

"What about you? You don't go to college. I don't even know where you went to high school."

"I went to St. Joseph High School and Magnus has me enrolled at NYU's Art Program. We go to college together and have an apartment on campus. My friend was shocked to find out that I am getting married. I'm still shocked we're getting married."

"I am too. But I love you and this is something that I have looked forward to since the day I met you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

 **At City Hall**

* * *

" _Hello Clary! It's been so long since I've seen you." says Jordan._

"I know! Ever since I transferred to Phoenix, I haven't seen anyone besides Simon from St. Joseph's."

" _How is Simon? Is he who you're getting married to? You know, I always figured you two would get married ever since second grade."_

Then Alec walks in just as she says this.

" _Simon! You grew up. Like a lot. Are you wearing colored contacts?"_

"No, actually Simon is getting married to my sister, so they will be in-laws. Nice to meet you. I'm Alec."

" _Wow. He's really good-looking. Does he have a brother?"_

"I do. Clary dated him and then he cheated on her and now he is married and his wife is pregnant with a kid."

" _Oh. Never mind. I'll wait for a different prince charming. Are you guys ready though? Because I'm really not supposed to be doing this."_

"Yes. I'm ready. More than ready. Just let me go to the bathroom to fix my hair."

"Why? You already look stunning."

"I just want this to be perfect."

I rush to the bathroom and take off my coat and fluff my hair. I look in the mirror and I still can't believe that I'm doing this. Aside from moving to Phoenix without telling anybody. But these past years have prepared me for anything.

" _Okay Clare. You ready?"_

"Yes. What do we have to do?"

" _Well, you can say the normal vows or say your own or some combination. Alec you go first because I think that Clary might need some time. From what I have seen from you, I think Alec is the better prepared out of the two."_

"Well that is true. I have had my vows ready since Phoenix. Okay. Wow. I never thought that I would be here."

He whispers just loudly enough for me to hear. I don't think I was supposed to hear though.

"God, I'm so close. I just need to say what I have been feeling since I met her and it will all be okay. Alright. Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Fray-Morgenstern, whatever last name you gave Jordan. I love you. I have since I met you. Even though we got off to a rocky start, we found each other. I have never been good with words or expressing my feelings so much, but I really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have watched you grow into an extraordinary women. I know that after today, I won't have to constantly worry if you are going to leave me for someone more deserving. But most importantly we are in this together. I have slowly fallen in love with you, bit by bit. I never thought I would be the one you chose. When you walked into my life and Jace's, I thought you would have picked him. As much as I hate him, I have to thank him because I wouldn't be standing here today. I love you and I am ready to be your husband."

I start crying about halfway through his vows. When he finishes, he lets go of my hands and wipes the tears off my face.

" _Your turn Clary."_

"Okay. I'm not sure if I can top that. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Ever since you waltzed into my life, quite literally, you have always impressed me. You are always there for the people you love. When Simon started dating Iz, you gave him the most impressive shake-down I've ever seen. That's when I really started falling in love with you. You were there for me in a really difficult time. When Jace cheated on me, he took a part of me. But you gave me that piece back. You actually made the effort to get to know Jon. That meant a lot to me. I love you and I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you. I almost lost you once. I won't lose you. So I asked you to marry me and here we are. I know that your mother won't approve of this marriage, but I am ready to face her and the rest of your family and the world with you. I love you, Alexander."

" _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you take Clarissa Adele Morgenstern to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"_

"I do."

" _Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, do you take Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"_

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood."

Alec captures my lips with his and we share our first kiss as a married couple.

"Thank you for this Jordan. It means so much to me."

" _Of course. I just always thought it would be Simon. But this seems like a much better fit."_

"I am going to go. Alec is waiting."

I walk out of City Hall to find Alec about to whip his seraph blade out. I once I get mine out I whisper, "Gabriel."

Soon enough there is a swarm of demons surrounding us, but a voice calls them to stop.

" _Clarissa! What a surprise to see you. With Alexander. Someone who I have repeatedly told you that I don't approve of."_

"Well, you have never been in my life so I don't see how you have any opinion on who I have a relationship with."

" _I think it's more than just a relationship. I spy a wedding rings and a white dress. I am very disappointed. A mundane wedding. I bet you didn't even tell anyone at the Institute because you haven't told anyone how close you really are. You are exactly like Jocelyn and me. You wanted privacy because I am guessing that Daylighter and the other Lightwood got hitched or engaged or something like that. And you didn't want to upstage them. Poor little Lightwood. Even your own mother approves more of a previous Downworlder more than you. That's actually sad. Once upon a time the Lightwoods actually had taste. Let's go Clarissa. You are done in New York. You will be coming with me."_

"I will not. I love Alec. You have no control over me anymore."

" _Well, I was going to let him live but now I will have to take you by force and kill him so he can't find you."_

Then he speaks in some demon language that brings the demons back to attack us.

"Alec, let's go."

We start fighting our way through the hoard of demons. By the time we get to the Institute we are covered in ichor.

* * *

We try to stumble through the door to our rooms but we get caught by Simon and Maryse.

"Where have you been? Izzy gets engaged and you two just waltz off and now you come back covered in demon ichor. Why are you wearing wedding clothes? Did you go and get married? The mundane way? Without even telling anyone? I am so disappointed in you." Maryse says.

"Clary, I can't believe that you would get married and not ask me to be there? We have been through alot together and you just drop it all for someone you met four years ago." says Simon

"Si, we didn't get married. We were on our way to City Hall and Valentine attacked us. We never got the chance to get married. And besides I wouldn't upstage your engagement." I say.

"I know. But just know I want to be there when you do get married." Simon says. (Ha.)

"I know Si." I say.

I walk up to Alec's room and find him sacked out with his wedding band still on his finger. I slip it off and put it on his right finger. I do the same with mine. Then I go shower and hop into bed, still marveling at the huge rock that Alec bought me.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BEATED OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 9: Valentine's Plot

**New York or Bust**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Valentine's Plot**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All things belong to Ms. Clare**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

* * *

I wake up with the light streaming through the bay window. I roll over and look at Alec, my husband. I can't believe he's mine. I thought he was gay until Simon pointed out he was flirting with me. He rolls over and snakes his arms around me and gives me a tight squeeze.

"Hi, wifey."

"Hi, my husbandess. No, I don't really like that. We will work on it."

"We will? It's my nickname. I will not come up with it."

"Fine. But you will have to endure the multiple ones I come up with then."

"That is fine with me. I love hearing you talk."

Then we hear Izzy holler, "Breakfast is ready! Get your sorry asses down here or you will be eating the food I cooked instead of the food Mom and Magnus made."

"Well, sweetie. We better hurry."

"I know, Alec. I do not want to be sick the first day we are married."

* * *

After Breakfast

* * *

"Alright. Alexander, I need you to recount what happened last night. The Silent Brothers are here because this involves Valentine. He has been a thorn in this family's side since he created the idea of the Circle. You will have to use the Mortal Sword, to justify your account, as will you Ms. Morgenstern." Maryse says.

I really wanted to correct her and say Mrs. Lightwood, but Alec shot me a look, knowing what I was thinking to stop me.

"That's fine. I have nothing to hide."

"Well then let's begin."

"Are you Alexander Gideon Lightwood?"

"Yes." he replies monotonously.

"Are you 21? Is your parabatai Jonothan Morgenstern?"

"Yes and Yes. What is the point? You know all of these answers Mom."

"The Silent Brothers do not. They are establishing a baseline for this session."

"Fine. Start asking the important questions."

"How many people did Valentine have with him? What were his motives. Did he say anything to you? Where were you? Please say all of these answers in great details."

"Valentine had no humans that I could see. No mundanes were near and there were no Shadowhunters as far as I could see. His motives were to get Clare to come with him. We wanted to take her out of New York City, away from the Institute. To where? I don't know. He did say something to me."

Everyone was shocked to say the least as Alec recounted what Valentine said to Alec.

"You got married. You lied straight to my face Clary. And so easily. And there's your wedding rings on your right hand. You couldn't do any better than that? We would have supported you."

"We didn't want to upstage your engagement." I try pleading to Simon.

"You did by disappearing and coming back covered in demon ichor! That is the biggest piece of bullshit I have ever heard. Why didn't you come clean? That would have made this whole situation hurt less. I will see you later." Simon says on his way out of the Institute.

"Simon! Wait!" I cry out. But he doesn't turn around.

"I'll go get him Clary. You need to know this. He was so upset about you leaving for Phoenix without him. He felt like you abandoned him in your greatest time of need. He moved to Boston for me, but always went back to visit your mother before she died. He loves you. You were his first love and it took him a while to get over you. He was happy and excited for all of us to start a new chapter of our lives together since you are back in New York. Just give him some time to be used to you guys being married. I am happy for you, but I just wish you guys would think about how this affects us.

I hear one of the Silent Brother's voice in my head.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Lightwood, I think back."

"Not yet. You have not been bound by the Clave. As of right now the Lightwood line is at a standstill. Please come back into the session so we can hear your version of the story."

I walk towards the Institute, not ready to relive the best and worst night of my life.

"Are you Clarissa Adele Morgenstern?"

"Yes."

"Are you 18? Is your parabatai Meredith Calais?"

"Yes. To both." These guys were really starting to annoy me.

"What did Valentine want from you? How is he still alive? You said that the Heavenly Fire killed him."

"Valentine wanted me to come with him to attack Idris. He said once the two Morgenstern blades were reunited on the same side that they could…"

I was so close to breaking because of everything he has done to me.

"They could what? Ms. Morgenstern? We need you to finish your statement."

"They could break the wards of Idris and potentially give the Mortal Cup to the owners of the swords."

"I have never heard this prophecy before. This is a ginormous claim. If he is faking this just to get us all into Idris. I do not know what we will have to do. He was almost unstoppable last time. Do you have your half of the set Clarissa?"

"Yes. It is in my room."

"Go get it. We will be melting that sword. The Iron Sisters will be able to do something. They are the most skilled creatures in this world when it comes to weapons."

I run quickly to my room, only to find Valentine sitting on my bed, holding my sword.

"It looks like we have come to an impasse, Daughter. I have the sword I need to get the Mortal Cup, but I also have your little Daylighter friend as well. I will give him back if you tell the Clave that all shadow hunters need to go to Idris. I only need one sword if all the powerful bloodlines of shadow hunters are in Idris. The warlock I have can harness the copious amounts of angel blood to break the wards. The spell works like this. Angel blood allows you to pass through the wards, so the warlock will use the leftover energy to break the wards around the cup and bring it outside the wards of Idris."

"Why would I just let you free? For all you know, I've already contacted the Clave that you are here."

"See I would believe you, but the wards accept me because I have been here and no one has bothered to change the foundations, therefore allowing me in. You aren't as smart as you think."

"We will stop you. I don't care how long it takes."

"Keep holding onto that dear. You are going to need it in these upcoming days. After all you just betrayed the Clave. And you know how they treat betrayals. You are following in your father's footsteps."


End file.
